Lo Que Te Gusta!
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: "America hace una pequeña lista sobre las cosas que mas le gustan a Inglaterra, encontrandose con ciertas sorpresas en el proceso"
1. Te Gusta la Cocina

Hola gente, Fanaticos y fanaticas de todo el mundo que visitan FF-punto-Net, Les doy la bienvenida a...**MI PRIMER FANFIC DE HETALIA! **XD.

**Razones por las que hago este fic:** Quitando de lado que se lo dedico a mis personajes favoritos de esta serie. Roleo a Iggy en un foro de Hetalia y por extrañas razones me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre el, Pero por extraño que paresca, este fic va puesto desde el punto de vista de America. Sin embargo asi me aprecio mucho mas divertido, los capitulos seran algo cortos y...seran solamente unos cuantos, unas espcies de Drabbles.

Asi que sin mas espero que lo disfruten =D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (AxisPower and WorldSeries) **NO **me pertenece! Pertenece al GRAN _Hidekazu Himaruya _Un genio en todos los sentidos! =D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lo que te gusta.**_

_**AxisPowerHetalia/WorldSeriesHetalia Fanfic**_

_**Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cocinar.**

Déjame ponértelo en palabras que hasta TU puedes entender…

"_Tu comida APESTA"_

Pero quitando eso de lado ADORAS cocinar, quien sabrá las razones, pero es algo que haces todos los días, sin chistar y sin que te detengan, y sinceramente, no sé que le ves a esas cosas quemadas que según TU son comida.

"_Exceptuando aquella vez…"_

No recuerdo como ni bajo que fuerzas oscuras, me llamaste y me invitaste a pasar la tarde en tu casa…A comer…

Yo MUY a mi pesar tuve que decir que si, por que sabia a diestra y siniestra que si decía que no, te pondrías de un animo que ni Francia se lo aguantaba, y que estarías así hasta por lo menos la semana que viene…Y como el buen chico que soy no puedo permitir eso.

Llegué temprano, me recibiste y me invitaste a pasar, apenas te vi supe que estabas haciendo algo que sabia de antemano que no me gustaría, ni a mi ni a mis entrañas, después de todo se notaba a leguas que estabas en la cocina…Es decir, quien no se daría cuenta que cuando abres la puerta estas con el delantal puesto y todo lleno de….!

Un minuto…eso es **_harina?_**

Nos sentamos, el "como estas?" no falto y nos quedamos hablando un buen rato, cuando un click sonó, saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina.

-Mundo fue un placer conocerte…- Dije sumándole un suspiro.

Los pasos se acercaban, cerré mis ojos para ver con que clase de atrocidad me encontraría…los ruidos de los platos sobre la mesa sonaron y sentí un olor…un olor que…Oye! Olía bastante bien!

-Siento haberte echo esperar…-te escuché decir mientras ahora abría los ojos y me encontraba con una de tus (muy raro en tus casos) sonrisas.

Baje la mirada y me encontré con algo envuelto en crema y una fresa encima…Un Pastel.

"Bueno…por lo menos tiene CARA de pastel.." pensé.

-que pasa?-preguntas, mientras miro de nuevo tu rostro algo ruborizado.- e..es mi primer intento así que acepto toda critica vale?.-

-T-t-t-t-tu PRIMER INTENTO?- Es Oficial…estoy muerto…

-Por que me miras con esa cara?- tu tono se alzó, en realidad si le estaba dando mucho rodeo al asunto.- Solo comete el pastel y ya!- y así sin mas te sentaste y me miraste, esperando respuestas.

Suspire. Tome el tenedor y con el una porción del pastel que estaba envuelta en crema, la mano me temblaba, la lleve lentamente a mi boca y así…

_"Adiós mundo cruel…"_

-Ahm…-

Apenas el primer bocado y abrí mis ojos verdaderamente sorprendido, parpadee un par de veces mirando el pequeño pastel que estaba enfrente de mí….estaba….estaba…

-Delicioso…-susurre en un tono que hasta tu lograste escuchar, y note como una sonrisa ilusoria se tornaba en tu rostro, no imaginas lo lindo que te veías así…

_**UN MINUTO!**_

-Oooook, quien eres tu y que hiciste con el verdadero Arthur Kirkland? ¬¬-

-Que quisiste decir con eso? No sabes cuanto me esforcé haciendo ese pastel!- enseguida te me acercaste y tuve que recostarme mas en el sofá para tratar de evitar unos cuantos sermones mas…

Okey, eres tú…

-Bien bien ya lo siento…-con aquellas disculpas logre que te alejaras.- Pero en serio esta muy bueno!- dije para comer otro poco, esta vez junto con la fresa.

-Verdad que si? Estoy aprendiendo también a hacer de chocolate, unos cheescake, también galletas y…- seguiste nombrando toda la cantidad de nombres de postres y pasteles que se te ocurrían. Todos ellos animado y sonriendo.

Prestaba atención a todo mientras terminaba de comer el pastel, ojala hubieras aprendido a preparar estas cosas antes.

De ahí en adelante pude darme una idea…..Puede que aun cuando ames cocinar tu comida salga fea.

Pero cuando se trata de dulces, te gusta mucho mas y eso si….sabe muy bien…

_"Como Tu…"_

* * *

_**Primer Cap fuera! =D**_

**_Espero que todos (o mas bien todas) quiene me leen dejen sus comentarios, Por que dentro de poco tendran el segundo Cap._**

**_Espero muchos -si le dan al boton de abajo reciben un chocolate-_**

**_Nos vemos._**


	2. Te Agrada Leer

Dado a que NO PUDE AGUANTAR! aqui les traigo el segundo cap del fic, Es algo corto pero como dije antes, TODOS los capitulos seran asi...asi que sin mas les traigo otro Cap..quien sabe si para la noche traiga el tercero =P

A quienes me dejaron comentario ganaron chocolate =P

**Disclaimer:** _"Loveless"_ es una novela fantastica que forma parte del Videojuego Final Fantasy 7:Crisis Core, y como sabemos...eso NO es mio.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Leer y Recordar.**

Repasemos la lista…Debería estar molesto contigo por mas de una razón. Pero esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No atiendes mis llamadas, Pocas veces me vienes a visitar, ya en las reuniones no dices casi nada para contradecirme, y cuando me entero del porque? Resulta que fue que me cambiaste…

Por un **PINCHE LIBRO!**

….Crees o no que no debería estar molesto? ¬¬

Últimamente no haces NADA mas que leer, y lo peor, el mismo libro, solo puedo ver la portada, y todos los días es la misma, y así llevas como dos semanas. Sin estar pendiente de nada, y eso significa solo UNA cosa..

Me Ignoras….

A duras penas me contestas monosílabamente, sin decir nada que a los demás les llame la atención o si no, no dices nada, te quedas ahí, leyendo y leyendo…y sigues leyendo.

Bueno ya! Que tiene el mugre librito que no tenga yo? ¬¬

Un día de reunión tampoco dije nada, simplemente me quede observándote como con una sonrisa soñadora –o mas bien de esas de idiota enamorado- leías una y otra y otra vez aquel libro, Dios, en toda la reunión lo habías repetido como CUATRO VECES!...tan aburrido estas?. Pues bien, la reunión termino, todos los invitados recogieron sus cosas y se fueron.

Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta noté que aún no te habías ido, que todavía estabas sentado leyendo esa cosa!

Me Cansé….

-Oye por si no de tas cuenta la reunión ya término.-Dije, pero como siempre me ignoraste.- Iggy…Inglaterra..?- Ok ya estuvo!- Arthur! Préstame atención!-

-Eh?- fue todo lo que escuché, mientras ahora me mirabas con unos ojos bastante curiosos, cosa que se paso al segundo. -Ahhhh eres tú…-

-Es todo lo que vas a decir?-pregunté ya con la paciencia al limite- que es lo que tanto lees eh?- así sin decir mas que quite el libro de las manos.

-Eh?..o-oye! Al! Devuélveme eso!-Dijiste después de levantarte y tratar de quitármelo, pero hice que te volvieras a sentar.-Nunca te enseñaron a no tomar las cosas ajenas?-

-Según sé fuiste tu.-Contraataque revisando el libro-Y no te lo doy hasta saber que es lo que te tiene tan distraído desde hace dos semanas!-

Cuando revise la mitad, vi algunos versos que trataban sobre aventura o algo así…lo sabia, Literatura Fantástica…Típico de ti…LASTIMA que a mi no me guste tanto.

-Se puede saber que esta porquería? No podrías por lo menos leer algo mas o menos decente?- sacudí el libro un par de veces y eso fue todo lo que dije.

Por que no me dejaste seguir, cuando menos de di cuenta me empujaste, haciéndome caer en una de las sillas, tomaste el libro y me miraste.

Estabas Molesto…

-Si por lo menos te tomaras la molestia de leerlo dirías que no es una porquería!- te sentaste en cuanto terminaste de gritarme y de volviste a sentar a leer.

Creo que metí la pata.

Suspiré y rodé la silla para así que dar a tu lado, te vi leer un rato y entonces lo dije.-Si quieres que lo entienda…me lees un poco?-

Tus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder cuando me miraste, así nos quedamos un par de segundos, de pronto cerraste el libro y lo volviste a abrir llevándolo a las primeras paginas, una extraña y nostálgica sonrisa estaba en tu rostro. Esa misma sonrisa que mostrabas cuando era niño.

"_El Regalo mas Profundo…Nos es dado por la Diosa."_

Cuando escuche esas líneas me petrifiqué, ese libro era?

"_Y En la búsqueda de ese Regalo…Emprendemos el Viaje…_

_Un Viaje de Desesperación y Soledad…"_

-_"Como sombras en el Agua que Emergen de Nuestros Corazones."- _Concluí, mientras ahora me mirabas a mí y no al libro.- _**"Loveless"**_…Capitulo 1…-

Cerraste el libro -Lo recuerdas verdad?.-

Una sonrisa se oreja a oreja se formo en mí, para luego comenzar a revolverte el cabello. –Como olvidarlo? Me lo leías cientos de veces cuando era niño!-

De ahí pude sacar otra conclusión…Puede que te Guste leer.

Pero ese Libro te gusta mucho más…

"_Por que te recuerda a mí…"_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 Fuera! =D**_

**_Asi como les gustó el primero espero que les guste este, y que dejen comentario._**

**_Esta vez aparte del chocolate recibiran un beso por parte de Iggy n.n_**

**_Iggy: Que? o.o...Rha esto no fue parte del trato! o/o_**

**_Tu solo colabora! ¬¬, Bueno, espero les guste n.n_**

**_Nos vemos._**


	3. Lluvia? en verdad te gusta eso?

**Aqui Rhapsody reportandose para otro capitulo de este raro pero genialoso fanfic!** Espero que a las personas que lo leyeron les haya gustado y gracias por dejar sus comentarios, les gustaron los besos de Iggy? =D

Respondiendo a cierta pregunta: Si! si se que hoy es el partido entre Inglaterra-Estados Unidos, y aposte TODO a Inglaterra =D, Peeeeeero, no hare un capitulo sobre eso, no se me dan ideas cuando se trata de deportes.

Olvide decir que en este fanfic habra mucho Occ por parte de ambos personajes...pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta y de que...POR ESO EXISTEN LOS FANFICS!

Espero que disfruten el Fic =D

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Cielo después de la Lluvia.**

-y Aquí vamos otra vez…- Dije suspirando como por quinta vez mientras veía las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre las ventanas.

Sinceramente…_No se que le ves de bonito a esto!_

Es solo AGUA cayendo demonios! Y añadiendo cosas hace frio, el viento es insoportable, los arroyos son imposibles de cruzar y después mas de uno termina con un vil resfriado!

_**Pero a ti te encanta…**_

No dejas de mirar la lluvia caer mientras estas en casa, o en cualquier descuido –mío o de alguien mas- sales corriendo a fuera cual niño en juguetería nueva y te vas a quien sabe lugar, para regresar después todo mojado.

Que quieres? Morirte de frio? ¬¬

Un día no aguante mas y quise saber que era lo que te emocionaba tanto, llamarme loco pero…creo que mas loco estar tu por salir disparado a la calle apenas comienza a llover.

Y paso, cuando apenas las nubes tocaban el cielo te asomaste a la ventana.

-No quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- Preguntaste, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo la ventana.

-Estas loco o que? Va a llover…Además estoy en la parte mas interesante de este juego y no quiero perdérmela.-Dije, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo la consola, por lo menos yo si hacia algo interesante.

-Jm, como si eso fuera a resultarme divertido.-

-Solo sabes quejarte? ¬¬-

-bien! ¬¬ Como quieras iré yo solo.-con la típica excusa, saliste así sin mas de la casa, y sin algo que te cubriera de la lluvia.

Es Oficial…quieres morirte de frio….

No pasaron menos de 10 minutos cuando ya estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, y algunos truenos y rayos se hacían presentes en toda la casa. Admito que por un momento me preocupe, y MUY en el fondo, sentía la mera curiosidad por saber que estabas haciendo. Pero el querer saberlo significaría ir a buscarte.

_Por que a mi eh?..._

Salí de allí, _**OBVIAMENTE**_ con paraguas en mano, no voy a andar como tu mojándome por toda las calles. Como sea, a penas eso comencé a caminar, y pude ver a varias personas que escapaban también de la lluvia, así como a varios niños y adolescentes jugar en los charcos.

Y según tu yo soy el niño…mira si tu gente hace lo mismo, hasta creo que tu lo haces.

Y efectivamente cuando te encuentro, estas en un parque con varios niños, para sorpresa mía te estabas riendo, jugando con todos, pero al mismo tiempo esperando a que pasara algo…

_A que dejara de llover?_

-Miren esto!- supe que te asustaste en cuando me oíste, tenias los pelos de punta.-*_**El Conejo diciéndole al burro que tiene las orejas largas…**_-

-E….este…-trataste de articular palabras, pero más de esa muletilla no salió nada.

-El que siempre me tilda de infantil lo encuentro jugando en la lluvia con unos niños…-me acerqué- Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa..?-

-pues...-5 segundos de silencio- digamos que vengo aquí cada vez que puedo, o mas bien cada vez que llueve-

-Pues de eso ya me di cuenta.- como noté que estaba dejando de llover deje de cubrirme con el paraguas.- se puede saber por que te gusta tanto la lluvia?-

-Pues a mi en realidad no es que me gusta mucho la lluvia- Okey…ahora estoy confundido…

-Si no es eso entonces que es lo que te gusta? Por que sales cada vez que llueve?.-

Ya no había gotas cayendo del cielo, tu mirada fue hacia arriba mientras apuntabas a las nubes. –Eso…-

-Eso..?-repetí y seguí con mi mirada tu mano hasta ver el cielo.

Cuando lo vi me quede sin palabras….

Un efecto degradado se tomaba el cielo, las pocas nubes que quedaban en el cielo a duras penas cubrían los retazos de colores que se veían allá arriba, por un lado tonos amarillos que comenzaban a difuminarse y terminaban siendo azules oscuros. Por un lado el Sol…y por el otro la Luna.

_El día y la noche siendo uno solo…_

-d-después de llover siempre obtienes este paisaje...?- te pregunté, cundo te vi de nuevo observe la misma sonrisa que me habías estado mostrando antes.

-Pues si, más que nada si es a esta hora…-respondes sin dejar de ver ni por un segundo el cielo, el cual permaneció así por varios minutos.-Oye Al…-

-D-Dime..?-

Esta vez bajaste la mirada para verme.-Te gustaría verlo otra vez un día de estos..?-

Unos segundos se silencio bastaron para sonreír y formular mi respuesta. –Seguro! Pero esta vez…-pose mi brazo sobre tus hombros abrazándote de costado- Serás tu quien tenga que buscarme!-

-Buscarte?...no puedes andar por ahí solo bajo la lluvia te vas a enfer…-no pudiste continuar a causa de un estornudo. Estalle en carcajadas por aquello.

-Mira quien lo dice eh?...Mejor vamos a casa…-

Eso es lo que pasa siempre, pero supongo que con esto me entre de algo más.

No es que no te guste la lluvia, Pero lo que adoras es mirar el cielo cuando las nubes se despejan.

"_Ese cielo que me prometiste algún día…volveríamos a ver..."_

* * *

_**Capitulo tres fuera! =D**_

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado =D_**

**_(*): "___****El Conejo diciéndole al burro que tiene las orejas largas…"**-Para los o las que no sepan, esta es una expresion Latino Americana, que trata de decir: _"Para que te quejas de lo que hago si tu haces lo mismo"._

_**Como tal, no se si el Cap me quedo bien, solo puedo decir...Esperen el siguiente que esta mucho mejor.**_

**_Quienes dejen comentarios haremos que Al les invite una Hamburguesa._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	4. Mi Sufrimiento parte I

Buenos dias-medias tardes seguidorres (as) de mi fic, hoy les traigo este nuevo capitulo que se que a muchas las dejara con los pelos de punta y con lagrimones en masa...Creanme por que a mi tambien me paso cuando lo termine de escribir T_T

Contamos hoy con la aparicion de Francia y Canada! =D, senti que ellos tambien debian aparecer en este capitulo...

Este capitulo esta basado en los hechos del 7-J, el atentado terrorista ocurrido en Londres en el 2005, y una parte sobre el 11-S ocurrido en Nueva York en el 2001. Este capitulo estara narrado en tercera persona salvo un flashback, ese sera narrado por America.

**A LOT OF OCC'S!** pero como dije antes...**PARA ESO EXISTEN LOS FANFICS!** igual, hay poca mencion de los nombres reales de las naciones.

Espero que dejen reviews, me fui a dormir a las **2 de la mañana **solo para traerles el capitulo a todos ustedes! o

Sin mas que decir...Disfrutenlo...(Y lloren)

_

* * *

_

_Pero si sé algo que en verdad disfrutas, y nunca he podido entender por que._

_Es hacerme la vida Imposible…Aun si no te des cuenta…_

_**Te encanta verme sufrir…**_

_Ya sea con tus reclamos, tus comentarios sin sentido, esas supuestas preocupaciones que tienes hacia mí._

_**O con tu sufrimiento…**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: 07/07/2005**

El sonido del teléfono le taladraba los oídos, poco a poco se fue revolcando en la cama mientras se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-No existo…no existo..!-dijo para rogar que el teléfono dejara de sonar. Pero todo fue un fracaso ya que los segundos de silencio fueron opacados por otro sonar del mismo.-Bien! Ya voy…-

"a quien se le ocurre llamarme en la mañana?" Fue lo primero que pensó la nación al recién levantarse, se termino de vestir tan rápido como pudo para ya no hacer esperar al teléfono, que de tanto sonar parecía que explotaría. Antes de contestar vio el reloj… 10:00 am

"Bien...no es tan temprano..." Pensó para a la final tomar el teléfono.- si diga?- dijo aun con cansancio, pero el grito del otro lado le hizo alejar el auricular, y terminar de despertarlo.-Francia?...se puede saber que haces llamándome a estas horas? Aun estoy cansado por las celebraciones y lo sabes.-

Aún cuando el día de su cumpleaños ya había pasado, América había estado en reuniones y celebraciones con los demás miembros del gobierno, y con las festividades de su gente, y según su calendario, seguirían esas reuniones hasta no mas de tres días…pero "ese" no seria nada para celebrar.

Las palabras de Francia lo confundieron un poco.- Francis son las diez de la mañana aquí! para que quieres que valla a Reino Unido a estas horas de la..?- de ahí comenzó a reunir las piezas mas pronto de lo que creyó- Le pasó algo a Inglaterra…?- Un silencio se sintió del otro lado del teléfono. -Respóndeme si o no?- demandó.

Las últimas palabras del país del amor le hicieron entrar en shock.

-Que..?-

* * *

_**Evite Londres.**_

_**Área cerrada**_

_**Encienda la radio.**_

Los hermanos ahora corrían por los pasillos del hospital buscando a la otra nación, cuando a penas lo vieron, sentado en una de las sillas de los pasillos de espera, pronunciaron su nombre y ambos se detuvieron. Francis los vio, ambos bastante sudados y ya con varios amagos para respirar, habían hecho hasta lo imposible para llegar hasta allá.

Canadá fue el primero en acercarse, dejo a su pequeño Kumajirou en una silla junto al de cabello largo y le miro de pronto. Un enorme silencio se poso sobre ambos, aun cuando las camillas, los doctores y enfermeras corrían desesperadamente atendiendo a cuanto herido entraba por aquellas puertas, para ellos solo había silencio. Williams de pronto no aguantó y abrazó a quien antes era su padre.

-Canadá…-Fue lo único que dijo Francis antes de corresponder el abrazo del gemelo de Alfred.

-me gustaría decir que me da gusto verte…-dijo en leves susurros, mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo para luego mirarlo a los ojos-Pero no se si esta ocasión se preste para eso…-

Ahora Francia miraba a la nación sonreír un poco lo cual lo sorprendió, trató de sonreír también, pero en esos momentos escuchó como unos pasos se formaban y se detenían junto a el. Al desviar la miraba se encontró con unos apagados ojos que pertenecían a América.

-Que fue lo que paso…?-Francia no contestó, simplemente bajo la mirada-Donde esta..?-

Francia cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar, aquello fue el detonante haciendo que el rubio tomara al otro por la camisa y lo alzara hasta estar cerca de el.- Dime que demonios fue lo que paso?- le gritó, demandando también con eso el paradero de Inglaterra.

-América!- Matthew se levantó y trató de detener a su hermano, tomándolo de un brazo.- vamos Al cálmate!-

-DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO A INGLATERRA?.- demandó una vez mas, Francia esta vez miro a los ojos del otro y suspiro…

-Un Atentado…-las naciones gemelas reaccionaron ante aquello –tres trenes y un autobús fueron detonados a eso de las 8 de la mañana, con diferencias de 50 segundos cada una.-Francia dudó de seguir, su voz sonaba quebrada y ya se notaban sus ganas de reventar en llanto- Arthur estaba en el lugar donde ocurrió la segunda explosión…-

Cuando termino de hablar, Alfred poco a poco lo liberó del agarre y aquel silencio regresaba a apoderarse de los tres, ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer.

Pero la mente del americano estaba hecha un caos…no salía del shock que le había dejado la noticia…Inglaterra?...Arthur….había sido victima de un atentado?...Una bomba había estallado ante sus ojos y lo había herido de tal forma? Y no solo eso…como nación que era…como iba a superar las heridas que le dejaría esta fecha?

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo a pesar de lo gruesa de su camisa, una herida que lo había marcado también…

_Heridas de aquel día…_

-Ustedes son relativos del señor Kirkland?- los tres voltearon al escuchar una voz, una doctora ahora estaba frente a ellos.

-Si, somos nosotros.- Francis se acercó a ella al igual que Canadá- Díganos por favor Arthur como esta?-

-Pueden estar tranquilos, detuvimos el sangrado y logramos estabilizarlo…Sobrevivirá.- al termino de aquello, tres suspiros satisfactorios se oyeron por parte de las naciones.- Sin Embargo…-

Aquello deshizo las pocas esperanzas que tenían.-La gravedad de sus heridas y la terrible perdida de sangre, provocaron que cayera en un coma profundo, no sabemos cuando despertara.-

Con eso, UNA nación sintió que iba al borde de un abismo.

América retrocedió, se tambaleo y con ello chocó contra una pared, se deslizó un poco pero con ello no cayó. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.-…Inglaterra…Arthur esta…?-

Canadá como pudo trató de negárselo, pero cuando supo con la mirada de aquella doctora que era cierto, no pudo contener mas la tristeza que poco a poco se transformó en llanto, en cuestión de segundos, silenciosas pero rápidas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. No fue si no en cuanto Francia le abrazó que sus sollozos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-Créanme que lamento ser la portadora de estas malas noticas…-aquella mujer simplemente bajo la mirada, pero después miró a los presentes.- Pueden ir a verlo, le hemos asignado ya una habitación donde podrá descansar. Ahora discúlpenme, llegan más heridos al hospital y debo atenderlos…-con esas ultimas palabras simplemente se retiró.

Otro periodo de silencio se presento ante los tres, lo único que rompía aquellas incomodas cortinas silenciosas eran los sollozos de Canadá, los cuales solo aumentaban el sufrimiento de los otros dos. Francis abrió los ojos y miro al ojiazul aun en aquel estado de shock del cual parecía no reponerse, sabia que con aquello lo sacaría del trance.

-Alfred ve tu…-el recién nombrado reaccionó y dirigió su mirada al pelo largo.- Quieres ver a Inglaterra no?...ve, yo sinceramente no quiero llevar a Matt y menos en este estado…-hizo una pausa y de pronto lo miro nuevamente.- vamos ve..Yo cuidare de Matthew.-

El rubio simplemente retomó la postura y le miro, de pronto una sonrisa se escapo de su rostro.-Gracias France…-dijo para luego caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

Apenas se fue, El país del amor abrazó un poco más fuerte a quien había sido su hijo, su colonia en el pasado…Para luego imitar su estado. Unas lágrimas junto a unos sollozos comenzaron a escaparse de parte de Francis mientras ahora ambos se abrazaban con fuerza mientras lloraban desconsoladamente.

* * *

_-América!...América!- el eco de esas palabras, de mi nombre, me hizo abrir los ojos y despertar, me encontré con unos ojos verdes en el proceso- Ah! Gracias a dios que bueno que estas bien!- me dijo el con una sonrisa._

_-I..Inglaterra?- comencé a levantarme para poder verle mejor, quedando sentado en lo que fuera que estuviera recostado.-Iggy que haces aq…ahg!-no pude terminar cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. En cuanto deje de quejarme vi como estaba, cubierto de vendajes._

_Fue ahí cuando recordé lo que paso, todo aquello por lo cual mis heridas se formaron, me estremecí al seguir escuchando los gritos de la gente pidiendo ayuda, y aun cuando ya no podía verlo de frente, el horror del humo y las llamas aparecía ante mis ojos._

_-Vine en cuanto pude…-la voz de Inglaterra me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿estuvo aquí todo este tiempo conmigo?- Al… en verdad estas bien?- le vi preocupado, sabia que pensaba que entraría en pánico o algo así._

_No iba a darle ese gusto…_

_-Claro que estoy bien!-dije para después reír y sonreír como siempre, el solo me miraba.-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es reponernos o no? Soy bastante fuerte ya lo veras! En cuanto salga de aquí veras como…-_

_Entonces sucedió…sentí su abrazo sin poder dejarme terminar, quise decir algo mas, pero entonces los escuché, aquellos sollozos me hacían claramente ver que había estado llorando, y que ahora lo hacia de nuevo._

_-no tienes por que aguantarlo…si quieres hacerlo hazlo…pero deja de hacerte el fuerte maldita sea!-me abrazó con más fuerza mientras gritaba esas palabras.-_

_-Pe-pero que cosas dices? Yo no voy a…-_

_-Te vi llorar cientos de veces cuando eras niño!-sus palabras me atravesaron el alma, se separo de mi y me miró, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas encharcadas.- Que es lo que te detiene ahora…?-_

_Sentí como de pronto mi respiración se agito un poco, trate de decirle algo, pero nada me salía, no encontré palabra alguna para defenderme. De pronto sentí como el agua caía por mis mejillas y en ese momento lo abrace, el igualmente me abrazó. Ya no podía parar, lloré y grité como pude, pero siempre me aferre al cuerpo de Inglaterra, el cual nunca dejo de abrazarme._

_-Descuida…Todo estará bien ahora….Estoy aquí…A tu lado…-sus palabras solo hicieron que le abrazara aun mas fuerte y mis lagrimas siguieran saliendo sin control._

_Ese día me sentí débil…pero al mismo tiempo fue cuando más que nunca…me sentí protegido._

* * *

En cuanto cerró la puerta y vio aquel cuerpo tendido sobre la camilla, sintió como lo poco de su vida se iba cual hojas al viento. Se acercó lentamente a la misma mientras observaba el cuerpo de aquella nación, la que una vez fue conocida como una de las mejores en el mundo, la gran fuerza de Gran Bretaña, ahora tendida sobre una camilla de hospital.

Alfred contemplo por unos segundos el cuerpo y el rostro de Arthur, pálido, con unos vendajes tanto en la frente, como en el pecho y los costados del abdomen. Una delicada sabana blanca cubría su cuerpo del frio. Pero él sabia, como nación "hermana" que era, el sufrimiento que poseía Inglaterra en semejante estado.

-Oye…- Dijo, como si el otro quizás tuviera el chance de escucharlo.- Que tal Iggy? Tanto tiempo sin vernos no? Desde la última reunión ha pasado mucho, bueno, considerando que no fuiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-Dijo para después reír, se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba junto a la camilla.-me entere de lo que paso…oye menudo dilema no? Ya nadie puede salir de casa seguro por que le esperan estas cosas eh? Jajajajaja Ah! Oye vele el lado positivo, tus heridos fueron menos que los míos!-Al final soltó una carcajada, la cual con el tiempo fue siendo disminuida y al final opacada.

Su sonrisa finalmente se borró, observó nuevamente el rostro del otro, casi sin color, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su respiración era lenta. De pronto tomó la mano de Arthur sacándola de las sabanas y la levanto un poco llevándola hasta si. Se acerco un poco a el para ver si de pronto podría escucharlo.

-France y Canadá están esperando afuera sabes? Oye…cuando despiertes podrás contarnos todo con detalles, quizás hasta terminemos por reírnos de esta experiencia…-su mano tembló, y se mordió el labio inferior debido a la frustración de verle todavía sin responder.-Por que…? Por que Arthur por que me haces esto? Que fue lo que te hice para que me hagas pasar por esto?-

Una…

Dos…

Tres…

Y de allí, mas y mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Alfred, cayendo poco a poco en la mano que sujetaba y en las sabanas blancas. Sin poder contenerse y ahora, sin nadie que lo consolara.

-Dije algo que no debía? Te deje solo alguna vez? Se que peleamos en ocasiones pero esa no es razón para que me hagas sufrir tanto! MALDICION IDIOTA DESPIERTA!-fue cuando se derrumbó, cerró sus ojos y tomó aquella mano con mas fuerza mientras seguía llorando, sus sollozos y sus quejas resonaban por toda la habitación.

Fue cuando sucedió.

Abrió los ojos de pronto cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su mano, cuando lo vio su sorpresa fue inmediata, la mano que con tanta fuerza estaba sujetando se había cerrado un poco para tomar la suya. Miro entonces a Inglaterra, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Aun con eso, una sonrisa llena de ilusión se formo en el rostro de América, dejó con cuidado aquella mano sobre la camilla y coloco la suya sobre ella. La otra mano, la colocó sobre su pecho, delineando con ella una de sus heridas…suspiro, recordando aquellos días en que el otro siempre estuvo junto a el, y mas que nada en ese momento. Otra sonrisa invadió su rostro mientras lo miraba, se secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, y lo miró con una pequeña…pero segura determinación.

"_Tu estuviste ese día a mi lado…Ahora déjame a mi…ser quien este a tu Lado…"_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 fuera...espero que hayan llorado al igual que yo cuando lo hize u.u**_

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Los atentados del 7-J ocurrieronen tres lugares diferentes de Londres, considerandose como uno de los mas sangrientos ocurridos en la historia de la nación Inglesa._

_Los avisos de despejar el area capital y evitar la entrada empezaron a penas comenzaron las labores de rescate, igualmente a esas horas de les informo a los familiares de los heridos y las victimas...(los cuales segun tengo entendido la mayoria eran Estadounidenses)_

_En total fueron 50 muertos y 320 los heridos._

_El 21 de Julio del mismo año ocurrio otro atentado, pero este de menos gravedad._

_**Hize este Cap luego de leer unos sobre los hechos del 11-S y del 11-M.**_

**_Espero que a todos les guste y comenten. Y esperen pronto la segunda parte._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	5. Mi Sufrimiento parte II: Un Final Feliz?

Hi hi! Señores...señoritas, gente de...AUch! *le cae una piedra encima* bueno YA! ¬¬

Si si si ya se lo que van decir: Esta niña no habia hecho nada en** UN AÑO!** pero bueno...ustedes saben, surigieron cosas...como (Inserte aqui una MUY larga lista de tipicas excusas que hacen que alguien este inactivo en ) pero bueno, una pequeña racha de inspiración, justo con muchos chocolates y Douji shis antes de ir a dormir, hacen tu imaginacion volar. Conste! el otro (y ultimo) capitulo lo estare posteando dentro de poco...esta vez si con seguridad. lo prometo.

Disfruten el penultimo cap. (recomendación: escuchar algun ost very very sad para este cap, de ahi saque las fuerzas para escribirlo)

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "En Verdad Existen los Finales Felices?"**

Es lo que creo que veo en tus ojos? No dije nada para que te pusieras así…Tan solo fueron dos palabras.

Tan solo fue un simple "Te Amo"

Entonces por qué? Porque pones esa cara? Acaso dije algo malo? Que tiene de malo decirte lo que siento? Que tiene de malo expresarte mis sentimientos…

-Lo siento, no podemos…-Fue todo lo que me dijiste.

-Qué?- Fue lo único que pude articular, eso que TU dijiste…eso si me había dolido.-Por qué? No me digas que no es porque no me correspondes…yo sé que…yo sé que tu también me…!-

-NO LO DIGAS!.-

Tu grito me sacó de aquel ligero trance, provocado por cierta confusión e ira que comenzó a formarse en mi interior. Vi como retrocediste y tus manos fueron a dar hasta tu cabeza, cubriendo tus orejas.

Vuelvo a preguntarme…es lo que creo que veo en tus ojos?...estas…Llorando?

Si no puedes corresponderme, es porque acaso no me amas como yo lo hago?, es por eso?...

Sonrió en mis adentros, debe ser por eso…Me hago demasiadas preguntas.

-Si…debe ser por eso,- apenas digo aquello me miras algo sorprendido, aun con ciertas lagrimas en los ojos. Yo te muestro la más falsa de mis sonrisas, recordando por un momento.

El buen actor que soy.

-Quizás tu no me amas de la forma como yo…verdad?- Desvió la mirada, la verdad es que no quiero que me veas, ni yo verte a la cara.

Crees que me agrada el verte llorar? Nunca…En todo este tiempo siempre quise sacarte una sonrisa, cada vez que discutíamos, las veces que salíamos, todo era para que me regalaras las mismas sonrisas que me dabas cuando era niño. Pero no…eso…quedó en el pasado verdad? Pero quiero seguir intentándolo, porque lo que más recuerdo de ti…es el verte llorar.

-Que quieres decir?.- me dijiste.- como que no crees que yo te…-callaste por un momento, sabría que no te atreverías a decirlo.

Porque…por que? Maldita sea DILO! Di que también me amas, que al igual que yo quieres estar conmigo, que has dejado de quererme para AMARME…no sabes cuánto me duele que no lo digas.

Ah cierto…olvide que eso te gusta…

_**Te encanta el verme sufrir…**_

-Que no es obvio? Tu nunca me has amado como igual..Tan solo me sigues viendo como el hermanito al que siempre tienes que….-

No de dejaste terminar. Tan solo sentí el fuerte empujón que llevo a que me estrellara contra la pared, cuando estuve a punto de quejarme y..Quizás…hacerte lo mismo, me acorralaste contra la misma, quizás ahora te veías un poco más pequeño, pero sabias como sorprenderme, y en ocasiones como esas…incluso eras más fuerte que yo.

-Déjate de tonterías! Si fuera eso muy bien te habría dicho que no sin vacilar desde un principio!- Nuevamente, aquellos gritos me sacaron de trance.

-Que…que quieres decir…- pregunté, nuevamente viéndote a la cara, aun estabas envuelto en llanto.

-Si lo que sintiera por ti fiera amor fraternal ya me hubiera negado desde un principio.- suspiras.- También te amo..por eso…estoy feliz por lo que me dices…pero…-bajas la mirada, las lagrimas no te dejan hablar.

-pero que…pero qué? Dime!.- esta vez fue yo quien te tome por los hombros, obligando a que me miraras.- A que le tienes miedo? Tú me amas…Yo te amo…Porque ya das por hecho que no hay oportunidad? Qué seguridad me das tu de que no podemos estar juntos?-

-Y que seguridad me das tu de que no me volverás a abandonar?-

….

…

…

-…Que…?- Fue todo lo que dije.

Mis piernas temblaron, mis manos te soltaron, tan solo vi como cerrabas los ojos y volvías a reventar en llanto.

-No confías en mí…-Sin poder evitarlo, y sin darme cuenta, tan solo hasta que me viste con algo de sorpresa. Yo también estaba llorando. -Como puedes pensar en eso..? Yo…yo no te voy a dejar…ves? Por siempre...por siempre jun...-

Apenas quise volver a acercarme retrocediste.

-Fue lo mismo que dijiste aquella vez…-

Es verdad, aun no puedes confiar en mí.

Siempre quise dar lo mejor de mí para poder estar a tu lado, siempre quise protegerte, ayudarte, estar ahí para ti…Porque eres tu quien se aleja? Porque con solo eso haces que me haga pedazos..? Tanto….quieres tenerme lejos?

….Sabes qué? **No me importa**

-Entonces, no me rendiré tan fácil…-No te deje articular palabra alguna, tomé tu mano y te jalé hacia mí, atrapándote de inmediato en mis brazos.- Si es así entonces, Te diré que Te amo, una y mil veces hasta que puedas confiar en mí!

"_Ríe…Llora…Grita…Aléjate de mí todo lo que quieras, Hiéreme cuantas veces sea necesario, Hazme sufrir como tanto te agrada…_

_Pero no me Rendiré…_

_Porque igual quiero el Final Feliz que me prometiste siglos atrás…un final en el que tu y yo éramos felices por toda la eternidad…"_

-Tonto…-te escuché decir entre sollozos mientras poco a poco correspondías a mi abrazo.- Crees que hare todo lo que dices solo con llorar…-

No dije nada, simplemente te tuve entre mis brazos, mientras poco a poco veía como nuevamente llorabas y gritabas tanto como podías, pidiendo que no dijera nada más. Yo por mi parte, nunca te escuché, o traté de prestarte atención, Simplemente estuve allí, abrazándote. Nos deslizamos por aquella pared hasta quedar sentados en el suelo. Tú, llorando. Yo igual…solo que en silencio…susurrándote en el odio "te amo", hasta que ambos caímos dormidos.

_Sin tener que darme cuenta entendí, que tú…eres lo que más amo en este mundo…_

_Ahora dime tu…Inglaterra.._

_Que es lo que te gusta?...que es lo que quieres…Que es lo que tu…más amas en todo el mundo..?_

_Dímelo...y me ayudaras a tener el final feliz que tanto deseamos…_

* * *

Como Cualquiera de los otros capitulos, espero que les haya gustado.

Y como muchos habran notado, si, me basé en un Doujinshi para hacerlo, Este fue _"Yakusoku no Mireniamu"_ que...**POR DIOS** que Doujinshi tan Jodidamente** TRiste!** D= me dio ganas de llorar hasta por los poros...incluso, soñé con el y creo que ese dia desperté hecha una magdalena... O_o

Pero bueno, Espero aplausos, comentarios. tiradas de tomates..lo que sea! solo diganme como me fue =D, a ver si no he perdido mi toque o.o

y una vez mas...**PERDONENME!** DX

Bye!


End file.
